Editorial Ivrea
| footnotes = | intl = }} Editorial Ivrea is an Argentine manga and comics publisher that publishes in Argentina, Spain and Finland. They also published Lazer, a magazine which was specialized in anime, comics, manga, series and other media. The magazine has an acid humor and has also organized parties in Argentina. On June 15, 2008, they started Lazer Royale, in which they made Concourse for cosplayers, and Tokyo Weekend on July 27, 2008. Famous singers Nobuo Yamada and Ricardo Cruz also appeared during the event. During August 2009, Ivrea announced the end of Lazer''s publication due to copyright issues with Shueisha and Shogakukan regarding the use of images in the magazine. ''Editorial Ivrea was founded in 1997 in Argentina, and since then, they have released several comics. Initially, they published manga volumes of 200 pages and others of 100 pages, which are half of the tankōbon format. Later, they started releasing manwhua and Argentinian comics, including EL NEGRO BLANCO. The Spanish publisher specializes in comics focused on different ages and has also released South American and European books, as well as artbooks from manga series. Titles Shonen * .hack//Legend of the Twilight (not in Spain) * Ai Kora * Akame ga Kill! * Angelic Layer * Aoi Destruction! * ArchLord * Aria * Bakuman (not in Spain) * Battle Club * Bimbogami ga! * BLEACH (not in Spain) * BLOOD+ (not in Spain) * Blue Exorcist (not in Spain) * Brain Powerd * Change 123 * Code Geass * D.Gray-man * Deadman Wonderland * Desert Coral * DNA² (not in Spain) * Dr. Rian ga miteageru * Dragon Ball (not in Spain) * ËDENs BOwY * Elemental Gelade * Erementar Gerad: Aozora no Senki * Frame Saber * Fullmetal Alchemist * Goshimeidesu! * Hatsukoi Limited * Highschool of the Dead (not in Spain) * Hungry Heart * I"s (not in Spain) * Ichigo 100% * Ikki Tousen * Katte ni Kaizō * Kekkaishi * Koi Koi Seven * Legend of Himiko * Lilim Kiss * Linebarrels of Iron * Lost Universe * Lost+Brain * Macross 7 Trash * Mahouromatic * Mahoutsukai tai! * MÄR * MÄR Omega * Matantei Loki * Matantei Loki Ragnarok * Medaka Box * Midori Days * Mirai Nikki * Mixim 11 * MxO * Neon Genesis Evangelion (not in Spain) * Neon Genesis Evangelion: Shinji Ikari Raising Project (not in Spain) * Nisekoi * Peacemaker Kurogane * Shinsengumi Imon Peacemaker * Ranma ½ (not in Spain) * Rurouni Kenshin (not in Spain) * Saber Marionette J * Saint Seiya (not in Spain) * Saint Seiya Episode.G (not in Spain) * Saint Seiya: Next Dimension * Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas (not in Spain) * Seikon no Qwaser * Shaman King (not in Spain) * Slam Dunk * Slam Dunk * Slayers * Slayers * Tachibana * The Candidate for Goddess * The Law of Ueki * The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi * The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi (novels) * To-Love-Ru: Darkness * To-Love-Ru * Trinity Blood * Video Girl Ai (not in Spain) * Welcome to the N.H.K. * Wild School (Kim Jeong-Han) * World of Narue * Yakitate!! Japan * YuYu Hakusho (not in Spain) Shojo * Akuma na Eros * Cardcaptor Sakura * D.N.Angel * Fruits Basket (not in Spain) * Fushigi Yûgi (not in Spain) * Haou Airen * Honey x Honey Drops * Junai Strip * Karekano (not in Spain) * Koakuma Cafe * Love Celeb * Marmalade Boy (not in Spain) * Midnight Children * Miyuki-chan in Wonderland * Motto Oshiete! * Nabi (Yeon-Joo Kim) * Nana (not in Spain) * Neon Genesis Evangelion: Girlfriend of Steel 2nd (not in Spain) * Paradise Kiss * SEX=LOVE2 * Suki wo Choudai * Vampire Crisis * We Were There * Fullmetal Alchemist (not in Spain) * Fairy Tail (not in Spain) * Tokyo Ghoul (not in Spain) * Erased (not in Spain) * Inuyashiki (not in Spain) Seinen * Another * Bar Limelight * Baron Gong Battle * Battle Royale * Battle Royale II * Blood Rain * Blood: The Last Vampire 2000 (not in Spain) * Btooom! * Dark Water * Daydream * Desire (Kenichi Kotani) * EDEN * Elfen Lied * Freesia * Gantz (not in Spain) * Go! Go! Heaven * Godeath * Hakaiju * Heaven's Prison * Hellsing * Kaze no Sho * Kokkuri-san Planchette * Moonlight Mile * Ōsama Game * Puella Magi Madoka Magica * Real * The Ring * Shigurui * Sundome * Tenjho Tenge * Terra Formars * Vagabond * Yakuza Girl * Yuzu Bunko Club * Zetman * Oyasumi Punpun(not in Spain) Comics USA & European (only in Argentina) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Metal Gear Solid * Fear Agent * X-Files Season 10 * The Maxx * Sin City * 300 * Life Zero * Sunstone * Oink * James Bond References External links * * Ivrea´s official blog Category:1997 establishments in Argentina Category:Argentine comics Category:1997 in comics Category:Companies established in 1997 Category:Manga distributors Category:Manhwa distributors Category:Media in Buenos Aires